


pugs not drugs

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: gift for @spoke for worldbuilding exchange. You said in your letter that you adore Stanley so I went with the prompt 'Pug Trafficking & Stan's Other Illegal Activities (Gravity Falls)'There are some codes and clues in the picture and some of the elements relate to Stan's illegal activities and some to him as a character and to his surroundings :)I hope you will like the illustration!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Worldbuilding Exchange 2020





	pugs not drugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/gifts).



> gift for @spoke for worldbuilding exchange. You said in your letter that you adore Stanley so I went with the prompt 'Pug Trafficking & Stan's Other Illegal Activities (Gravity Falls)'  
> There are some codes and clues in the picture and some of the elements relate to Stan's illegal activities and some to him as a character and to his surroundings :)  
> I hope you will like the illustration!

  
[here is a link to a picture in a better quality, so you can find more details](https://postimg.cc/gLbFjQMP)  
[and a sketch with some small notes as well](https://postimg.cc/bDhfN4Vf)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m leaving the account I posted the art above on, but you can find my newer drawings on comicArtistA profile.


End file.
